


WHAT!?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry after the war finds out that his so called friend had plans for him. Plans Harry wants nothing to do with. Knowing that he won’t have a choice in the matter, and that if he doesn’t get away that he will be forced into their plans, he grabs his sister in all but blood and flees to the veil; hoping for a new chance. What happens though when after going through the veil both Luna and Harry find themselves reborn as nobles? In a world where blood seems to matter more than it did in the world they came from. Where people are legally made slaves? Where there are pirates and type of magical fruit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT!?

 

Summary-Harry after the war finds out that his so called friend had plans for him. Plans Harry wants nothing to do with. Knowing that he won’t have a choice in the matter, and that if he doesn’t get away that he will be forced into their plans, he grabs his sister in all but blood and flees to the veil; hoping for a new chance. What happens though when after going through the veil both Luna and Harry find themselves reborn as nobles? In a world where blood seems to matter more than it did in the world they came from. Where people are legally made slaves? Where there are pirates and type of magical fruit?

I do not own One piece or Harry Potter

This story is dedicated to death’s blackout.

** Chapter- prolog **

****

                Harry could finally feel the beginnings of tears as the corners of his eyes began to burn and as a slow warm, yet somehow icy cold, liquid began to make its way down his face. Feeling this Harry quickly reached a hand up and whipped away the tears that had fallen. Before biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying. He needed to be strong, for both his sister and for himself; mainly he needed to be strong for Luna.

 

                Speaking of Luna, she was slowing down, she had been for a while, and that couldn’t happen. If it did they would both get caught. Because Harry refused to leave her behind; no matter what the cost. Keep this in mind, and seriously not wanting to be caught, Harry tugged on Luna’s arm, trying to urge her on; trying to get Luna to go just a little faster.

 

                But it was no use Luna was completely exhausted and barley running on the fumes she had; they both were. But at the same time they had just a little further to go. Just a couple more feet and they’d be able to reach the goal; they would reach the gates to their freedom.

 

Knowing this, and desperately acknowledging the fact that the needed to get away, Harry gathered up all of his remaining strength; however little it was at the moment. Before scooping Luna up off her dead feet and taking off in a dead run. Doing this just in time to avoid the spell that had hit down in Luna’s previous position.

 

                Looking back Harry saw that Luna and his attackers had finally caught back up with them. Much to his displeasure seeing as he knew he didn’t have the energy to lose them again, nor did he have the time. Instead Harry, not wasting his breath to curse despite how much he wanted to, keep on running. Trying his best to ignore both the looks of pure hatred he was getting from his attackers and the fact his eyes were starting to water once more.

 

This time in betrayal, as he finally got a good look at just who was attacking him. Even if he had a good idea of who it was to begin with it still hurt as bad as a dagger to the chest.  Because all of them were people he had once knew, and respected; all of them were once people he had at one point called his friends and family.

 

The people that were attacking him and the girl he considered a little sister were: Ron Weasley, Hermione Ganger, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Dean Thomas, Percy Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. All people who if someone asked Harry the previous year if they would ever attacked him Harry would laugh at in their faces before replying with a negative.

 

Well, Harry knew he had been wrong before he just wished he wasn’t wrong about this; about them. Sighing and trying his best to ignore the tightening in his chest Harry dodged yet another spell.  As he tensed up his body and all but threw himself, and Luna who he was still carrying, towards their destination.

 

Toward the veil, which after nearly two years of constant studying, both light and dark, Harry had been able to find out was not a veil of death but a veil to another dimension. Which one and what happened in that dimension Harry wasn’t sure about, but considering everything that was happening in the one he was forced to call home, both him and Luna were very much willing to take that risk. The veil was something both Luna and himself were seriously hoping would be the beginning of their new start; especially after all the horrible news they had found out recently.

 

 Harry found that he couldn’t concentrate on anything but dodging and running when he began to think back to just what he had found out over the last year. Only to find himself coming very close to getting hit by a bright blue curse; because he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. This caused Harry to shake his head and contrite all his might on running and getting to the veil; instead of losing himself in memories that at the moment needed to remain buried. Desperation burning through him as he did so.

 

This desperation he was feeling must have triggered something in him because despite the dead tiredness he was feeling on all levels be it physical, mental, and magical, Harry found the veil only a couple of feet away from him; almost in arms distance.

 

Seeing this Harry’s face brightened and using the last drags of whatever his desperation had given him made a mad dash towards the veil; ignoring everything and everyone else around him as he did so. Harry didn’t have time to regret this decision of his as a spell from behind him hit him square in the middle of his back and knocked both Luna and in into their destination; into the veil.

 

Though Harry didn’t seem to notice he was inside said veil as pain from whatever had hit him and whatever the veil was doing to him hit him all at once. Beside him he could hear the loud screaming of his sister in all but blood as the veil work its magic on her as well. During all of this all Harry could think was.

 

‘What now and what did I drag Luna into this time.’          


End file.
